Mirror Images
by Wake Me Up When It's All Over
Summary: There cannot be light without darkness - but the shadow has gained a body, and a place in the light. Yet while he revels in the warmth, the cause of it all sinks into the void he left behind... Blinded by the sun, he walks, hand in hand with a shadow of the one he loves. Though they are alone, though phantoms surround them...


**Summary: While Yami has found his place in the light, he has also lost his identity as the darkness. Ancient magic drags Yugi into the darkness through madness and loss. But the shadow exists for the light. And Yugi will never taint Yami's happiness because of his unhappiness. Never. He'd never do that.**

* * *

He choked down the scream, willing the phantoms in front of him to fade. _This isn't real,_ he told himself. _This is not real. This..._ He gave it up, watching them stalk closer and closer. "I hate you," one hissed. "We never liked you, loser," another one laughed. He kept his eyes open, watching. Not looking never helped. If anything... It made it worse to not look.

Though the faces on the phantoms caused him pure agony, he watched. One by one, the phantoms stabbed him, each disappearing as they did so. _Is that all?_ he thought with relief. No remnants of the wounds stayed, aside from the pain in his side. Sighing with relief, smiling, he stood and looked in the mirror. His face was a mess, tears running freely and his hair was a mess.

But no evidence. No wounds. No blood. No reason for anyone to be suspicious.

Laughing softly, a little hysterically, the boy gathered up his things, packing for the day. He made sure to clean himself up, ready for a new day.

* * *

"Yami!" the boy cried excitedly, running forward. His other half caught Yugi with a grin, mussing the boy's hair. "Hey, partner," Yami said laughingly. Letting Yugi go, he walked companionably beside Yugi as they walked together. He smiled as the boy chattered excitedly about school. _He deserves this,_ he thought happily, seeing his partner in the light. "I gotta go," he reminded Yugi, seeing the crosswalk.

Yugi looked disappointed. "Really..? Oh well. See you later!" Yami waved back at the little boy, grinning. Yami's mood dropped a little as he turned towards his college. He disliked being away from Yugi - after all the time spent as Yugi's phantom, he desperately missed the boy. But he was a bit older than Yugi, so he couldn't simply go to high school as well.

The man sighed. At least classes didn't take _that_ long... only took _forever_...

* * *

Glaring at the class around him, Yugi remained silent. "We beat up that boy who insulted you the other day," some nameless classmate said excitedly. "Good," Yugi muttered. "What are we doing today?" Yugi thought about it. He didn't care, really. He wasn't in as bad a mood as usual. So he said exactly that, "I don't care. Do whatever, I guess."

The boy nodded enthusiastically, running off. "You've got cronies as usual," another classmate remarked. "I do," replied Yugi. His monotone was due to his exhaustion, but it came off as sarcasm. "Tch," the classmate muttered.

 _Classmate. Classmate. Teacher. Crony. Classmate._ Dully Yugi registered the people around him. No friends - Tea had moved away to practice dancing in America, Joey was killed by his drunken dad, and Tristan quit trying to school altogether after that. _Grandpa died too,_ Yugi thought, as he tallied up the absences in his life. _Seto's no help,_ he added mentally.

He looked over to where the rich kid was. Then looked away. _Bakura had to move because of family issues,_ he finished, then counted. _Five. It feels like more._ Sighing quietly, Yugi put his head on his crossed arms and stared listlessly, his energy gone.

* * *

"Yugi!" Yami said happily, seeing the boy walking down the street. "Yami!" the youth greeted him cheerfully, falling in step beside him as they walked home. "How was your day?" Yugi laughed. "Great," he replied enthusiastically. "Today, in science..." Yami listened, keeping an eye on the road. His little friend paid no attention to the oncoming traffic, causing Yami some amusement.

* * *

 **Sorry, I know this is short! *winces* I wrote this totally on a whim, and was thinking of one-shotting it. But that's just cruel. I don't know what to do... If you want it to continue, review. If not - review! Please tell me what you think.**


End file.
